User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Elements School is REMADE!
Well, I'm back. Here are some rules to make a good game with weakness charts, brawling, and elements! RULE 1: Don't Make Rarities An Element This is self explanatory. DON'T MAKE RARITIES AN ELEMENT. THEY JUST CLOG UP MORE SPACE FOR ELEMENTS WHICH NEED TO BE ADDED. Notorious for this is Monster Legends with 400+ Legendary Monsters (btw all legendary monsters have the legendary element), with all other elements usually having 80-120 Monsters. Now that's why it's called Monster Legends; there is way too much Legendary Monsters! RULE 2: Make Sense, Weakness Chart If you were to say Ice > Fire, Light > Wind, or Earth > Water, you are potentially idiotic. Dry Ice and Liquid Nitrogens are NOT excuses! Second, the sun doesn't do squat against clouds. And last but not least, Earth > Water is completely bad. Literally, earth covering water is the WORST excuse you can make on why rocks and ground can somehow beat water. Do they even know about erosion and weathering?! If you're making a weakness chart you should probably do some research first. For example, cartoons defy normal physics, thus it should be the physics element. And such, like bugs being able to see in the dark. Do NOT use TWOW or DML logic as your point on why that logic is here! Come on! RULE 3: Do NOT Base Elements off of The Creature's Coloration For example, Dragon Mania Legends's Genie Dragon is Water/Light. This, however, is not against the rules if the elements are rather colors. For example, Dragon Story (which is notorious... but I actually kinda like it). RULE 4: Please, Explain If you just slap in the element or say "DON'T ASK OR YOU ENRAGE ME!", you leave newcomers of the comics/people who just learned the word so... confused. RULES I'M NOT GOING TO ADD *BALANCING: In Pokemon, Ice is the most rarest type of Pokemon with only 44. Dragon has 61 Pokemon. But guess what? Dragon easily overpowers Ice with having extremely OP moves. Yes, this idiotic rule was what destroyed the original Elements School back when TSRITW was a bureaucrat. Said by Battle, why would elements have rarities even? **And guess what? Battle agrees that tiers for elements SHOULDN'T exist... no matter how long stuff take to hatch. And yes, if you think this is important... you're on the list to go to be exeuted in Quill and listed as extremely idiotic wrong. *IT DOESN'T MATTER WHERE THE LOGIC COMES FROM: You don't want people's minds to rot. TWOW and DML logic are super notorious for thi! OTHER STUFF *I have decided that Legendary and Mythic should be equally the best and in the mean time the only element that should be better than Legendary is Exotic. BONUS: Sucky Ads Just basically, as said by TSRITW, the types of cliche ads are (some by me): *X vs Y: Where one player fights another. Usually, the X is a pro and the Y is a noob with no chance. Yes, imagine if the pro is actually a rusty one and the noob is actually a pro! An example of X vs Y is Merge Planes. *Fake Gameplay: Where one would show gameplay which looks so real it's the actual gameplay. Infamous for this is Lords Mobile. As said by one of those Miraheze wikis, "A known pay-to-win game, that's infamous for its fake gameplay ads, where people ”play” on their shut off phone or tablet and pretend that it’s the actual game, leading to the user to download the game and see that it’s actually a city management game." *You Have to Fail: In these types of ads, there is no winning option. Accordingly, Hello Stars is notorious for this. Sure, I understand if it's the Impossible Quiz (practically an extremely hard quiz where you're likely to fail millions of times) or anything like that, but for stuff which are actually simple to beat... no. **Probably just the same, but there's another type called "Ads Screw Up". In the "Ads Screw Up" time of ads, players do well until screwing up or somethin' like that. *Defiently Not Scripted Gameplay: "Have you seen those really terrible Lords Mobile, Mobile Legends, or Legacy of Discord ads? Yes, they MUST BE SCRIPTED. Real gameplay should be recorded BY THE PLAYER THEMSELF." *Going into Overdrive: Notorious for this is Toon Blast and Toy Blast (oddly by the same creators). These ads consist of someone, well, constantly getting the best power-up in the game and (It's usually the Remove Color one which when mixed with another block removes all colors.) mixing it with the same best power up, thus resulting in destruction of EVERYTHING. In other words, the equivalent to Candy Crush's powerup if you manage to match five candies in a row. Did I forget that Toy Blast's main character rips off Amitie?